


Lost And Found

by minkly_k (minkly)



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13802754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minkly/pseuds/minkly_k
Summary: Sentimentos concretos,Razões sinceras...Quando em palavras não vir o expressar,Em letras o fluir do combinar terá seu desabrochar.





	Lost And Found

**Author's Note:**

> Olá a todos, tudo bem?!   
> Espero que sim e esta fanfic foi um súbito experimento poético com o Jason mais o Aron.   
> Sem mais e   
> Boa leitura.

**Um Poema Torto De Um Patinho Maroto**

Primeiramente... obrigado.

Obrigado pelas risadas,

Agradeço as palavras amigas,

Os tempos agradáveis.

 

Começo tempestuoso.

A tempestade que passa

Costume

ao acostume do seu ficar.

 

O conforto de estar

Ficar... ao seu lado.

Entretanto um dia o findar irá chegar... e este dia chegou.

 

O dia da dor

Dia do teu adeus

 

Neste poema falho

Versos brancos sem o sentido exato

Versos ainda mais falhos em serem rimados

Imaginando nossos últimos abraços, despeço-me.

 

Obrigado pela sincera amizade

em nossa verdade.

Fique bem onde estiver e nunca se esqueça

Tens um ombro amigo para te acompanhar.

Sempre que necessitar.

 

_Ass: "Quack Quack" Aron_

 

Com a carta em mãos e lágrimas a correr Jason sorriu e partiu.

Rumo ao seu eterno infinito feliz.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic também disponível no Spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/lost-and-found-1366838
> 
> Beijos


End file.
